


Angels of the Stars

by TwicetheTrouble



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Aziraphale and Crowley Met Before The Fall (Good Omens), Gabriel is a jerk, M/M, Mostly Cannon Compliant, and because gabriel's a jerk, aziraphale and crowley grow up together, aziraphale pretends he doesn't know crowley after he falls, baby angels for a while., because he's confused and scared, but lots of fluff before hand, but shit happens, crowley goes by a different name as an angel, i'll fix them more as i go, it changes when he falls, my tags are a mess, that goes without saying, they were best friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-07-28 02:37:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20056648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwicetheTrouble/pseuds/TwicetheTrouble
Summary: God had created Aziraphale and Kokabiel (not yet Crowley) with the soul purpose to help form the stars. They met while they were still tiny, surprising everyone when they clasped hands with every intent never to let go. After that, they were often seen walking through Heaven hand in hand, rarely far from the other. But Kokabiel starts listening to the wrong people, ones that start asking questions that Aziraphale doesn't think they have any right to ask. So, for the first time since they had met, Aziraphale let's him go alone. And, when his best friend falls, Aziraphale is left alone to deal with Heaven's consiquenses.or Aziraphale and Crowley were best friends before everything but our idiot angel pretends it never happened because he's afraid of what would happen if he acknowledges it.





	1. Meeting for the first time

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! i know i shouldn't be writing a new fic right now, but i kind of had to. This story hasn't left me alone for almost a month, even after posting the bare bones on tumblr and drawing stuff for it. In fact it only made it worse. So here's the start, i'm not sure what my posting speed will be since i still have other fics i need to work on but at least it's going to be out here. 
> 
> Also, this fic goes with [This Animatic](https://youtu.be/T1O-4u0TrPk) i did for it. It's not necessary to watch it to understand since this fic is basically just going into more detail about what was going on during those same events. But i thought i'd throw it out there anyways.
> 
> Hope you enjoy,
> 
> TBL
> 
> edit: I just spent a half hour just learning how to code anchor points so you all can have proper annotations. You're welcome. lol (honestly, i didn't like the cluttered look, which is the main reason i fixed it. would have done this the first time i posted but i didn't have the time earlier.)
> 
> i also fixed the summery, and several of the tags because i didn't do a very good job the first time. that is all

_Kokabiel- Often referred to as 'the angel of the stars'. His name, which translates as "star of God", is one of the 200 fallen angels listed in the "Book of Enoch". [(wikipedia)](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kokabiel)_

* * * * *

Aziraphale toddled around Heaven, his big, blue eyes taking in every detail they possibly could. There wasn’t much to see, with the place being so empty and all. But since a lot of the things that would normally fill such empty spaces didn’t exist yet, they couldn’t be faulted for their lack of interior decorating.

Aziraphale didn’t seem to mind the lack of clutter, he was far too fascinated with his bright surroundings and his fellow angels. He was still new, fresh from God’s own creation, and this was his first time seeing, well, anything. The only other thing he’d seen before was God, who patted his head with a smile and sent him out to look around.

_“Your job will begin shorty, but for now you may use this time to explore,” _she had said, gently guiding him out into the world.

He didn’t know what she meant by _time_ but that didn’t matter. He was still tiny; he wasn’t supposed to know much. He _did _know that everyone was given a job, that was something all Angels were created knowing, that they had a purpose. What that purpose was? That fell under the stuff he didn’t know yet.

So Aziraphale did what he was told and explored, which mostly consisted of watching the other angels. Every one he saw was so much bigger than him, which wasn’t that hard considering he was so small still[1]. It was hard for him to believe that they all started out as small as he was, that they could grow two, even three times his own height. He had to crane his neck to see the faces of some of them, which was fascinating and somewhat bothersome. The taller ones tended not to look where they walked and he found out quick that he wasn’t a fan of almost being stepped on.

But Aziraphale was enjoying his exploration regardless of how annoying it was to dodge big feet all the time.

Until he wasn’t.

Until something happened that was so new it didn’t even have a name yet[2]. One moment he was watching a larger angel with multiple wings, the next his face was buried in whatever Heaven called a floor.

Aziraphale laid there, unsure what to think. He looked up at the other angels for a clue on how to react. Most of them either hadn’t noticed, or if they did, didn’t seem to care. Those that did notice, were laughing. A few hid their chuckles behind hands while others laughed outright.

Should he be laughing too? He didn’t feel like laughing. Laughing was for when you were having fun and this, whatever it was, hadn’t been fun. His head was sore, and so were his palms. He didn’t like it.

Tears filled his eyes as he decided he wasn’t going to laugh. Instead, he thought he might give crying a go. It sounded like it might make him feel better, if not it would at least make his discomfort known. Maybe someone would help.

Aziraphale had just started sniffling, tears yet to start falling when a small hand came into his blurry vision. He followed the hand up until he caught sight of the person attached to it. They were about as small as Aziraphale was, maybe a bit bigger. He had fiery, red curls framing his face to just shy of his chin. They brought attention to his molten, gold eyes that looked at him with concern.

“Are you ok?” he asked, his fluffy wings fluttering behind him like they were unsure what to do. “Do you want some help?”

Aziraphale thought for a moment before nodding. Help sounded good.

“Take my hand, I’ll help you up,” he said, wiggling his own pudgy fingers, bringing attention to them once again. Aziraphale did as requested, and before long they were both back on their feet. The only evidence there was to Aziraphale’s blunder was a sore forehead and some ruffled feathers. He rubbed his forehead briefly, trying to make the small but lingering pain go away.

“Are you hurt too badly? We can find a bigger angel if you are. They know how to heal already,” The red headed angel explained with a comforting smile. Aziraphale stared at him for a long moment before taking stock of his injuries. Both the pain in his forehead and his palms were already fading away so they didn’t need healing. He wasn’t hurting anywhere else either. “Well? Do you need a healer?”

Aziraphale shook his head.

“Good!” he said, grinning at the blond before looking behind him. “Oh, it looks like your feathers are all funky. I can fix those if you want!”

Looking back at his wings, Aziraphale noticed that they were still fluffed up and a lot of them were ruffled or slightly out of place. It felt a little uncomfortable but not actually painful. He nodded at the other boy, not liking the feeling.

“Ok, well, you’re gonna have to let go of my hand first,” he said, holding up their still clasped hands. Aziraphale let go, his tiny face flushed. The other boy sent him a smile before disappearing behind him, smoothing out his wings.

It felt nice to have someone’s fingers running through his wings. His discomfort from the ruffled feathers left quickly, making him feel much better and more relaxed. He decided he kind of liked someone fixing his them for him.

“There! All done!” The red head skipped back around him, his wings spreading briefly to keep him from tripping as well. “What’s your name? I don’t think you said. You just were walking, and then you plopped onto the floor, and then you almost cried so I helped you up and made sure you weren’t hurt and-“

“Aziraphale,” the blond interrupted quietly, making the other boy blink. Saying these first words felt weird. He wasn’t sure why his mouth and throat had to vibrate to make sounds, or why his tongue had to shape them into words, but they did. He wasn’t sure he liked it, but he supposed he’d get used to it. “My name is Aziraphale.”

“You’re new, right? I’m pretty new too! I think we’re the newest since everyone else is soooo much bigger. I haven’t seen anyone my size before I met you,” he said, obviously not having the same problem with talking as the slightly shorter angel. “Oh yeah! My name is Kokabiel!”

“Coco-bell?” Aziraphale tried to sound out, making Kokabiel laugh.

“Almost,” he said happily. “You wanna be friends? I can show you my favorite spots and point out the funniest looking angels. What do you say?”

Aziraphale nods, not even thinking about it. A friend sounded nice, and probably pretty fun.

“Yes!” Kokabiel exclaimed, grabbing onto Aziraphale’s hand to drag him across Heaven’s vast open space. “Come on! There’s a great spot over here. There are angels nearby that have six wings! Can you believe it? Six! I mean, how can they take care of that many feathers? That’s got to be a lot of feathers because they’re _really _big. I can’t even take care of all my feathers and I only have two. And they’re tiny.”

“Maybe someone does it for them?” Aziraphale suggested softly. He still wasn’t used to his own voice, but listening to Kokabiel use his so much he was starting to think maybe talking wasn’t so bad.

“Maybe!” Kokabiel said, shooting a blinding smile back at his new friend. “They could all sit in a circle grooming their feathers. They probably wouldn’t get much else done though. Like when they would finish with the last wing, the first one’s probably all messed up again.”

“More than one person could help.”

“You’re a genius, Zirafeeel!”

“Aziraphale,” he said.

“Oops! My bad!”

Aziraphale smiled, approving of his decision already. He definitely liked having a friend.

-

God watched from a far as her two newest angels went off, hand in hand, searching for her Archangels. She really loved watching them when they were this tiny. Each one was so full of excitement and curiosity; she was amazed that they could keep it all contained in their small bodies. But, as they grew accustom to Heaven, that excitement would always fade away, leaving only her diligent helpers. She needed that diligence, sure, but there was something about the way their eyes sparkled as they wondered about six winged angels, that she couldn’t help but love.

These two were special though, she knew this from the moment she created Kokabiel. In the very short time between his creation and Aziraphale’s own, the young angel had looked, lost. Lonely despite being surrounded by the older angels. She had created him for the soul purpose of designing the stars that would light up her coming creation. But watching him look so sad made her think that maybe this job was big enough for two.

Upon creating Aziraphale, it was made exceptionally clear how special these two would be. She could see their paths now, both difficult in their own right, but wound so tightly that often times you couldn’t tell which was which.

She smiled sadly down at the two, their hands still clasped tightly together. She could almost see them like that, traveling these paths hand in hand. Always together.

Until they weren’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] If a human were to guess his age by size alone, they’d probably assume he was approximately three or four years of age. If three or four year-olds had fluffy, white wings and extra eyeballs that would occasionally come into focus depending on whether the angel he was looking at had them or not. back
> 
> [2] It had a name. It was called “tripping over your own two feet.” Gabriel performed the first long before now, prompting Michael to name it. But Gabriel found it quite embarrassing and thus liked to pretend it never happened.back


	2. Stardust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two lil angels get their jobs and one big angel gets jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I'm back with a new chapter. I'm really excited about this fic because it's just so cute. So much fluff right now! I can hardly stand them! and i'm getting a lot of ideas for scenes that aren't in the animatic that i can't wait to write. I'm just really happy i started this fic. : )
> 
> Hope you enjoy,
> 
> TBL

**Day 1 of creation**

Gabriel stood tall as God announced her plans for a new creation. All her angels listened enrapture as she explained how she would take this small, dark planet resting in her palm and fill it full of life. She had just given a concept of time to the planet, making it able to tell when it passes in segments called a ‘day.’ These days took a while to pass but God had explained that it would pass much faster once it was complete. But she would need their help to do finish it. [1]

_“You all should know your jobs by now, so you may start them,”_ she said. An excited buzz spread through the crowd as they dispersed, more than happy to begin their new tasks.

Gabriel stayed still, watching the two smallest hurry off, hand in hand, to a station nearby. They had grown rapidly in the time they were here, but they were still far from being full size[2]. He waited until most of the others had left before approaching the Almighty.

“My lord,” he said with a bow.

“_Yes? What is it Gabriel? Is something about your task unclear?”_

“No, my lord. I only wonder…this new project, it’s big, the biggest we’ve participated in so far.”

_“That is true.”_

“Then, maybe the new ones should stay out of it,” he said cautiously. “They are still small and don’t have proper command of their limbs yet. The blond one has tripped multiple times where there was nothing to trip on while the red headed one has run into other angels more times than I can count. I wouldn’t want their blunders to ruin your new creation.”

_“I am aware of their faults and have assigned them tasks with it in mind,” _she answered, watching the angels in question scribble plans out excitedly on some parchment. Kokabiel miracled some stardust to make the parchment look pretty. He was getting it everywhere but where it was supposed to be. _“They will be fine.”_

Gabriel was still unconvinced but kept quiet as the little one’s laughter echoed in the distance.

_“Is there another reason you do not think they’re suited for this project?”_

“They are…different. Not like the rest of us. They rely too much on each other and not enough on themselves.” Gabriel’s eyes narrowed on where their hands were still clasped together despite their work being easier if they let go. “It is…unnatural. _They_ are unnatural.”

_“They are who they were meant to be,”_ God said pointedly. _“Just because they do not act like you, does not mean they are wrong. Simply different.”_

“They shouldn’t _be _different.”

“_Don’t tell me what should and should not be, Archangel Gabriel. I am the one that decides such rules, just as you are the one to implement them,” she stated, her authority echoing through the Heavens. “If I decide something must change, then that is my decision. Not yours. Is that clear?”_

“Yes, My Lord. I apologize for my insolence,” Gabriel said, bowing low. “I meant no disrespect.”

_“I accept your apology. You may go. Your job is waiting.”_ She dismissed him with a wave of her hand.

Gabriel left quickly, passing the two small angels in question as they darted up to her, their parchments waiving behind them. They were excited and coated in more stardust then their projects. They came to a stop in front of her, showing off their creations awkwardly with one hand, their other still clasped together.

A little bit away, he paused, watching as God smiled gently at the two, examining each one in turn. He could hear her praise from where he stood, every ‘great job’ and ‘beautiful work’ said in a tone of voice much softer than what she used with him.

“Jealousy does not suit you, brother,” Michael said quietly, walking up to his side. “She is like this with all new angels. They need the praise and encouragement now, or else they won’t have confidence later.”

“I know this,” Gabriel said shortly. He watched as she took the parchments in each hand, closing them in her palms, before opening them back up to reveal an exact replica of what had been on the paper. They were little more than balls of gas but they shone brightly in her palm, one a bright red color, the other a bright blue. “But she acts differently with them then she has with any small ones before.”

“I think you are imagining things. The Almighty is as she always has been. A mystery that needs not solving.” Michael shrugged nonchalantly while God asked where these orbs should go in the sky. “So, stop worrying over stupid things and come help me. I cannot supervise them all on my own.”

The two little ones stared at a map, or what would be a map. At the moment it was little more than an empty piece of parchment, but they studied it with such intensity that one would swear it was full. They shared a glance before pointing at a spot as one, smiles as bright as the orbs in her hands. She let the orbs float backwards out of her palm, disappearing into the dark abys behind her that was going to serve as her planet’s sky. After a long moment, the two pinpricks of light settled into place, the red one slightly above the other, but both burning just as bright. The light they were giving off overlapped slightly, giving Gabriel the impression that even their projects were holding hands.

“Gabriel,” Michael called, getting his attention once again. “Let’s go.”

“Of course,” he muttered, turning away from the sight and following his sister to their job.

“Can we name them?” He heard one of the small ones ask even as he walked away.

_“No, that will be the job of the planet’s inhabitance, and they will not get to it for quite some time,” _she replied softly. _“But I will tell you a secret. Once they get to naming it, it will be called Alpha Centuri.”_

Gabriel’s frown increased at the awed sounds coming behind him. He hurried past Michael, wanting to get as far away as possible before he did something stupid like ask the wrong questions. He did learn one thing from this ordeal, that he hadn’t imagined the oddities those two exhibited. And that the Almighty knew about them and, seemingly, sanctioned them. Those two were _supposed _to be different, and Gabriel didn’t know what to do with this information.

-

**Day 3 of Creation**

“Come on! It’s this way!” Kokabiel exclaimed, pulling Aziraphale along behind him. The red head seemed a lot more excitable than normal, his golden eyes alight.

“Where are we going?” Aziraphale asked, trying not to trip. They were a bit bigger now[3] which came with its own ups and downs. For one, this meant they were big enough to do their jobs properly without help from the Almighty. But that also meant that Gabriel was now their superior.

That, Aziraphale didn’t like as much. The Archangel seemed to go out of his way to assign them each tasks on the opposite sides of the cosmos. They didn’t know why he was so determined to separate them, but usually it didn’t work very well. More often than not, they would take off to the same location while his back was turned, finish that job before shooting over to do the other. It was quicker that way regardless, leaving them a little free time[4] to do what they wanted.

This time they hadn’t been as lucky. Gabriel had watched them closely, even getting Uriel to help insure they wouldn’t run off. Aziraphale had missed his friend terribly during that time, but there hadn’t been much he could do other than finish his task quickly so they could be reunited.

Kokabiel must have missed him too, judging by the flying tackle Aziraphale received when he landed back in Heaven. Both were still coated in stardust from their tasks, but neither payed it any mind. They were almost always coated in the stuff now anyways, so it made no difference.

It was about then that Kokabiel had gotten a sly smile and, before either of the Archangels could stop them, grabbed Aziraphale’s hand, darting away.

“I found this thing!” Kokabiel announced excitedly. “Well, Uriel told me about it while I was doing my task. Apparently, they helped invent a new thing and then they showed me while we waited for you. It’s fantastic! It doesn’t have a name yet, of course, the inhabitance get to name everything, but it’s just so awesome!”

“Better than our stars?” Aziraphale asked, genuinely curious.

“No, nothing is better than Alpha Centuri,” Kokabiel said, shooting another smile behind him.

“You do realize we’ve made other stars.”

“But Alpha Centuri was our first stars. That makes them _ours. _All the rest are for everyone else.” Kokabiel said very matter of fact. “And this doesn’t beat it, but I’ll admit it maybe a close second. It’s green and brown and it _grows_! And this one’s going to grow _huge!”_

Kokabiel jumped into the air briefly, his wings spreading out to emphasize his statement while almost dragging Aziraphale into the sky with him.

“And it is going to make these things that the inhabitance are gonna be able to eat so they don’t starve.”

“What’s starve?”

“I don’t know, probably something that happens when they don’t eat.”

“Oh.” Aziraphale thought for a moment. “What’s eat?”

“I don’t know. Something they do so they don’t starve.” Kokabiel shrugged, going back to the matter at hand. “But it is great! You have to see it.”

“Are we allowed to go over there?” Aziraphale asked.

“I didn’t ask.”

“What if we’re not?”

“Well we can’t get in trouble if we don’t know, can we?”

“I don’t think that’s how that works.”

“There it is!” he exclaimed, pointing towards a small thing in the floor. They picked up their speed, running over to kneel by it. “See?”

“Wow,” Aziraphale said in awe. The thing looked like a foot-tall stick that had been stuck into the ground. It had split a couple times, making several different offshoots, each with multiple green ovals attached. “It’s pretty.”

“Yeah it is! And there’s going to be so many of them. All different, types that’s going to be scattered around the planet. I think most of them are going down today, but this one has to wait a little bit. It’s special.” Kokabiel said with excitement. “It’s going to be put in a garden with a lot of God’s favorites. That’s where the inhabitance are going to live too.”

“Garden?”

“Like this place that has a lot of these things in it and a wall around it to make sure nothing tries to hurt it.” Kokabiel gently petted one of the green ovals attached to it, being careful not to hurt it. “Uriel said they’re going to need angels to guard it too. Principalities, they called them. Guardians of the gates. I want to do that.”

“But our job is placing stars.”

“That won’t last forever. We’re done tomorrow, which is still a long way away, but still. What will we do when it’s done?”

“I don’t know,” Aziraphale said quietly. “Whatever task they give us, I suppose.”

“Exactly, so what would the harm be asking for this job? The worst they could say is no. And if we do get it, we’ll be among God’s creation for as long as it needs protectors.”

“How long would that be?”

“Maybe forever, maybe not. But it would be the best job while it lasted.” Kokabiel looked up from the thing, giving Aziraphale a grin so brilliant that made his heart beat funny for a moment. He ignored it. “So? You wanna be a Principality with me?”

“You’re my best friend,” Aziraphale said, holding up their still clasped hands. “Where you go, I go.”

“But Aziraphale! You can’t just be a Principality because _I _want to be a Principality. I’m not going to drag you into a job you don’t want to do.”

“No, that’s not it. I want to be one. It would be great to see all these creations together first hand. And to be there for the inhabitance. They will probably be confused about stuff so we could help them not be as confused,” he explained. “It would be a great job. Even better if I’m working with you.”

“Alright then!” Kokabiel said, his grin back in place. “Let’s be Principalities!

“After the stars are done.”

“After the stars are done!”

“Hey! What are you two doing over there?!” A voice demanded in the distance. Their heads snapped over to see Gabriel stomping towards them, looking furious.

“Oh no! It’s the control freak!” Kokabiel exclaimed, making Aziraphale chuckle as he was pulled to his feet. “Run for it!”

They darted off into the distance, Gabriel hot on their tail shouting at them to stop. They only laughed and ran faster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] not exactly ‘need’. ‘Wanted’, was a more accurate term. She could do it all herself, but she didn’t want her angels to be left with nothing to do in the meantime. back
> 
> [2] Humans would assume they were about six or seven now. back
> 
> [3] they were approximately eleven or twelve now, by a human perspective. back
> 
> [4] time was a relatively new concept that God had shared with them. They weren’t exactly sure how it worked other than it was passing constantly in something called 'days', and that ‘free time’ was a commodity both angels cherished. back


	3. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale finish their tasks and are assigned new ones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! New chapter time! I may not have edited the last part so i'll probably go back later and fix whatever i don't like. But i really wanted to post this before going to work so here you go. I really like this chapter, it was so cute and fun to write. It's also the last fluff chapter before the angst sets in so you have been warned. : )
> 
> Hope you enjoy,
> 
> TBL

**Day Four of Creation**

Kokabiel and Aziraphale floated side by side, admiring the stars surrounding them with a sense of accomplishment. They had just placed the last star, finishing their long task.

“We did it,” Kokabiel said, smiling tiredly at his friend. He had been worried they weren’t going to finish on time, but after working straight through their last few break periods they had been able to pull it off. Looking at it now, it was well worth the effort.

“We did it,” Aziraphale murmured back, a matching smile sent back his way.

It made Kokabiel’s heart do the little skip it sometimes did when the other angel was being particularly cute. It had started a little while ago, but now that they were older [1], it seemed to be happening more frequently. He wasn’t quite sure what it was, and everyone he asked about it had no idea what he was talking about. They weren’t supposed to really have hearts in their Heavenly form so everyone thought he was telling a joke. But that’s what it felt like, a vital piece of his anatomy just freezing for a second because his friend did something too adorable for it to comprehend.

_“Well done,” _God’s voice said as she came up to the pair. _“You finished your tasks, and on time no less. I expected nothing less of you two.”_

Kokabiel straightened up, his smile widening to a full grin at the praise.

“The fourth day will be starting on Earth soon, right?”

_“Correct,” _She said with a smile. _“The fourth day is when all celestial projects will be completed. It is also the night we will unveil your hard work to the planet below. There are no Inhabitance down there now, but once there are, they will look to your work for many different things. Navigational purposes, for comfort, for science.”_

“Can’t they just look at them for fun?” Aziraphale asked, making God chuckle.

_“Yes, they will look at them for fun as well.”_

“If our stars are for the night, what will light up the day?” Kokabiel wondered out loud.

_“That will be the job of something called a sun.”_

“What’s that?”

_“A special type of star.”_

“Are we to make that too?”

_“No, its creation will be my job alone. I am leaving to do it now, in fact. Would you like to accompany me?”_

“Yes!” Kokabiel exclaimed, no longer feeling tired.

“If you do not mind,” Aziraphale answered as well.

_“Follow me,” _She said, floating downwards to where Her creation known as Earth resided. Kokabiel shared a look with his friend before rapidly following suit.

It wasn’t long before they landed on something more solid than Kokabiel believed to exist. Everything on Heaven was ethereal; indescribably beautiful and ever so slightly not there. But Earth was _solid._ There was no ethereal give to its surface that often tripped his companion [2]. He imagined Aziraphale would think it was refreshing but Kokabiel almost fell face first onto its non-ethereal surface. The only thing that kept him from doing so was Aziraphale’s hand in his.

Once he got his footing, he looked around in shock. Everything was green. They were surrounded by so many plants that Kokabiel could hardly figure out where to look. They were _everywhere._ Tall ones reaching towards the stared sky, short ones living in their shadows, even super tiny ones that coated the very ground they were standing. It was amazing.

“It’s beautiful.” Aziraphale was looking around too, his eyes wide and bright.

_“Yes it is. This is my Garden. I insured it would be perfect so the inhabitance would want for nothing,” _She explained, a soft smile on Her face. _“You wish to be Principalities once it is complete, do you not?”_

Kokabiel blinked at Her, his attention finally drawn away from the plants.

“Yes, we asked Gabriel how we could apply for it, but he didn’t give us an answer,” he explained. “I didn’t think he’d mention it to anyone else.”

_“He didn’t,” _She said simply, motioning for them to follow. _“But I believe the job would be a good fit for you both.”_

“Really?” Kokabiel asked, trotting behind Her excitedly. “So, we get the jobs?”

_“I do not need Principalities at this very moment,” _She said with a small chuckle. _“But when I do, I will remember that you are both interested. Does that sound fair?”_

“Yes!” They exclaimed in unison, grinning happily.

_“Now, I believe we are supposed to be making a Sun, are we not?”_

The angels nodded, watching as She held out a hand. A small glowing orb appeared in Her palm, bright yellow light coming off its surface.

“It is small,” Kokabiel commented, staring in awe at the little orb.

_“Not for long,” _She said, raising Her hand into the air. The orb floated upward lazily, gaining size and brightness as it went. Before long it rested high in the sky, it’s bright light filling the Garden with warmth.

“Wow,” Aziraphale said, having not taken his eyes off it.

“Isn’t it just another star though? What’s so special about that one other than it’s closer than the others?” Kokabiel questioned.

_“It is no different than what you have been working with, true,” _She explained patiently. _“But its purpose is to heat the Earth so that it is livable. For this, it had to be in a very particular position. One only I knew for sure. This is why I placed it myself.”_

“Oh, ok,” Kokabiel said, turning his attention back to the star hanging in the sky. “It’s so warm.”

_“You may rest here if you like,” _She offered. _“You have both worked very hard to complete this project. A small break would not be out of order.”_

Kokabiel looked to Aziraphale for his opinion. The other angel already had his eyes closed and was basking in the sun’s rays. He looked happy.

“OK, thank you.” Kokabiel smiled.

_“I will send Gabriel down to collect you when you’re needed again. He will assign you both someone to assist for the remainder of the creation process,” _She said. Kokabiel made a face, knowing the Archangel would separate them as soon as he could. _“Until then, enjoy the garden.”_

And with that, She left them alone. The pair sat down on the soft, little plants surrounding them, intent on watching the sky for a while.

It was quiet here, so much more so than Heaven usually was. Up there it was always noisy. Someone always doing something. He didn’t know it could get this quiet until he was away.

It was just like that with love. Everyone in Heaven was an angel. They loved everything, so it would make sense that Heaven would be so full of love that it was hard to tell where each strand was coming from. They all just muddled together in the end and difficult for Kokabiel to pick apart most times.

Down here didn’t have that, not yet anyways. There was no one here right now except the two angels and a bunch of plants. It unnerved Kokabiel a bit, not feeling that always present mixture of love for the first time in his life. Instead it was just one person’s love.

It was a familiar feeling; a quiet love that often got lost among the stronger ones in Heaven. But just because it was quiet, didn’t make it any less strong. Whoever was giving off this feeling cared deeply for whatever they were feeling it for. It was slightly different than normal love in that it reminded him of how he felt when looking at Aziraphale.

Kokabiel turned to ask Aziraphale if he felt it too, only for the words to get lost somewhere in between his throat and his mouth. Aziraphale was looking at him, a soft expression in his eyes. Kokabiel was never the best at tracking love, but he knew now that this one was coming from his friend. It was Aziraphale’s love. For him.

Kokabiel smiled brightly at him, his heart skipping a beat when the blond smiled back. There was no need for words, he was sure Aziraphale could feel his own sense of love and words wouldn’t be able to top that. They loved each other in the same, new way that none of the others could quite understand.

Kokabiel leaned over, resting his head on Aziraphale’s shoulder. Honestly, he didn’t understand it either, but ne knew it was nice. And that was enough for him.

__

-

**Day 5 of Creation**

“I think you’d like him,” Kokabiel was saying, sounding really excited about something or another. Aziraphale was having a trouble focusing on the conversation at hand since he was currently getting his wings preened by the other Angel. It was nice and very relaxing so he couldn’t exactly be faulted for missing some words here or there.

“Who?” Aziraphale asked, having missed that part.

“The Archangel I’m assisting. You know, Lucy,” Kokabiel answered, seemingly not bothered by his inattention. The two were basically full grown now,[3]but still spent as much time together as their new jobs would allow.

“I don’t think he would much approve of you calling him ‘Lucy.’”

“He’s not here to stop me,” he said, a grin in his voice. “Plus, I know you wouldn’t tell him.”

“Why not?”

“Because you _loooove _me,” Kokabiel teased. Aziraphale shot him a flat look over his shoulder, eyebrow raised at his teasing expression. Luckily, two could play at that game.

“Oh no, my limbs are starting to feel heavy.” Aziraphale leaned back dramatically, watching Kokabiel’s smile disappear as soon as he realized what the blond was up to.

“Don’t do it,” Kokabiel warned. “I started that.”

“God must have turned up the gravity in here.”

“No, She didn’t. Heaven doesn’t even have gravity!”

“I don’t think I can hold on!” Aziraphale leaned back farther until he was barely upright, his wings now pinned between him and Kokabiel.

“I just fixed your wings and you’re going to mess them all-“

Aziraphale flopped backwards, sending he and Kokabiel the rest of the way to the floor in a fit of giggles.

“Was that necessary?” Kokabiel asked, trying to sound stern but failing. Aziraphale looked up at him with a broad smile on his face.

“Yes, I do believe it was.”

“You messed up your wings. The wings I just fixed, mind you.”

“Guess you’re just going to have to fix them again.”

“And why ever would I do that?” He asked, already straightening one of his feathers despite not having got up yet.

“Because you _loooove _me,” Aziraphale teased back.

“You’re lucky I do or-“

“Aziraphale! Kokabiel! What do you think you are doing?” Gabriel called from somewhere nearby. They both looked up to find him stomping his way over, a furious expression on his face.

Aziraphale went to straighten up but was stopped when Kokabiel’s arms snaked around his torso, keeping him where he was. The red head winked at him, a subtle look of defiance on his face.

“Hello Gabriel, and how are you this fine day?” Kokabiel asked, a fake smile plastered on his face.

“Flattery will not work for you,” the Archangel said coldly.

“Good thing that wasn’t my intention,” Kokabiel said. It made Aziraphale nervous to see his friend [4] be so bold with their superior. They weren’t supposed to challenge his authority, even in the most subtle of ways. Yet lately, Kokabiel seemed to be doing that every time the Archangel tried to speak with them.

“You should be working, not fraternizing as you are,” Gabriel said, eyes narrowed at the pair still sprawled on the ground.

“We’re on break,” Aziraphale explained over Kokabiel’s shocked exclamation at the term being used.

“Your break is over. Go back to your superiors.”

“We still have time,” Kokabiel protested.

“It is over. Get back to work.” Gabriel turned to walk away, no doubt planning to stay close enough to see if they followed his instructions. Kokabiel stuck out his tongue at his back.

“Well, you heard him. We should get back,” Aziraphale said, untangling Kokabiel’s arms from his torso. The other angel let go grudgingly, pouting as they both climbed to their feet.

“I don’t see why we have to listen to him. We don’t even really work for him anymore.”

“He’s still our superior.”

“A superior pain in my rear,” Kokabiel muttered.

“True, but…be careful who you say that type of stuff around, alright?” Aziraphale said, pulling Kokabiel into a tight hug. “Others may take it the wrong way. They may think you are starting to question his authority.”

“And what if I am?”

“Kokabiel…” Aziraphale pulled his friend back in order to see his face. He caught a glimps of a shadowy expression before it was covered up in one of his signature bright smiles.

“It’s fine, don’t worry about me,” he said, not making Aziraphale feel much better. “See you next break, yah?”

“Ok, see you then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] not much older. They’re about 15. About the age one begins to believe they are an adult, but are still seen as kids to anyone older than that.back  
[2] Most angels have no trouble with the ethereal there-but-not ness of Heaven. In fact, the only one that seems to get tripped by it was Aziraphale. This is because when he was created, God did so with the knowledge that he would spend most of his time on Earth. She had given him a natural affinity for solid land so his time spent on its surface would not be as uncomfortable as it would for a normal Angel. She would have given Kokabiel this same affinity, but She knew he did not need it. He wouldn’t spend much time on Earth as he was now. By then he would have a new form, one suited for his time there as much as Aziraphale’s already was. back  
[3] They were 18 now. Approximately. By human standards.back  
[4] Unfortunately, as of this time, ‘friend’ was the only term they had available for ‘a person you are close to and love very much.’ So though this does not describe their relationship perfectly, it will have to do. back


	4. The Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokabiel falls in with the wrong crowd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thank you for your patience over the last month or so. I had actually put off writing this chapter quite a bit since i had a great deal more difficulty writing it than i thought i would (i wonder why.) But hard part is done now (after making me cry quite a bit) so, i'm hoping it will go a little faster from here on out. : )
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy,
> 
> TBL
> 
> ps. fun fact. The first time I use Luci's full name in this fic was the 6,666 word. (at least when i wrote it.) *x-file music plays* 
> 
> (pps. i actually spent like 5 minutes just rearranging words so it would work so it's not really a coincidence. lol)

**Day 6 of Creation**

“Come on!” Kokabiel whined, trying to pull Aziraphale faster to whatever destination he had planned. “We’re going to be late if we don’t hurry!”

“Late to what? You still haven’t told me where we’re going,” Aziraphale pointed out, an amused smile on his face. “Or why it’s so important.”

“It’s going to be great!” Kokabiel said excitedly, shooting his own smile over his shoulder. “We’re meeting up with some other angels and we’re going to go talk to God.”

“Oh, did I miss Her summons?”

“No, She didn’t summon us. We’re just going.”

Aziraphale slowed to a stop, much to Kokabiel’s displeasure.

“But we can’t go before Her uninvited. Especially not right now,” Aziraphale said, worry creeping into his voice. “Today’s the last day. She’s very busy making sure everything is perfect for the inhabitance. They will be coming into existance soon and-“

“I know,” Kokabiel interrupted exasperated. “Plus, we were invited. We invited ourselves.”

“That is not how invitations to speak with the Almighty work, Kokabiel, and you know it.”

“It will be fine, it’s just some questions. That’s all.” Kokabiel waved his free hand nonchalantly. It didn’t make Aziraphale feel any better. This didn’t feel right, whatever Kokabiel was planning to be part of. He didn’t know why but he somehow instinctually knew this to be a very bad idea. Just thinking of participating, churned his stomach [1].

“What type of questions?” He asked quietly, afraid of the answer.

“Just random stuff, mostly to do with the humans.”

“You mean the inhabitance?”

“That’s what they’re called, humans,” Kokabiel said with a smile. “Luci told me so. But that’s really all we know about them. It’s not weird that God keeps all the information about them to Herself. So Lucifer and the rest of us are going to ask Her for more details.”

“Like what?” Aziraphale spoke even quieter like he was hoping Kokabiel wouldn’t hear his question.

“Just small things like, what will they be like? Why do they get souls when we don’t? Why is she putting them on a higher authority than us?” Kokabiel frowned as Aziraphale’s form ran cold. “You heard about that right? How these new life forms are going to be higher on the chain of command than even the Archangels? All because she’s gifting them with souls and free will. We’re supposed to serve them. That doesn’t make much sense, does it?”

“No,” Aziraphale agreed absentmindedly.

“Exactly! So we’re all hoping She can explain her reasoning. Because right now, it doesn’t make sense at all. But we can’t do that if we’re late so come on!”

“No.” Aziraphale made no sign of wanting to move. Kokabiel stared at him for a long moment like he couldn’t quite process what was going on.

“Let’s go, we’re going to be late,” he tried again, giving Aziraphale’s hand a small pull. The blond didn’t budge.

“I don’t want to go.” Aziraphale refused to meet his eyes. “It’s not right.”

“They’re just questions, Aziraphale. We’ve asked questions before.” Kokabiel sounded exasperated.

“Not like this,” he said, looking up at his friend. He could see the confusion written on his face. “Asking things like, ‘where does this plant go?’ or ‘did I put too much fur on this animal?’ is not the same as _questioning everything She is doing._”

“I’m not questioning _everything._ Just the humans.”

“She’s making everything _for _the humans!”

“But if we know her plan for the humans, we can help better.”

“That’s the point, Kokabiel! We’re not supposed to know. Her plan in ineffable. It, by definition, is not supposed to be knowable,” Aziraphale explained. Kokabiel looked confused. “We have to have faith in Her and Her plan. Just like we had faith that she knew the right spot to place that yellow star to keep the Earth from freezing.”

“But we still asked her why! And she answered us! I see no reason why she shouldn’t answer us about this too.” Kokabiel’s resolve didn’t waver in the slightest. “So I’m going to that meeting.”

“Not with me.” Aziraphale slipped his hand from Kokabiel’s, his words feeling heavy on his tongue even as he said them. His friend looked at his newly emptied hand in shock.

“Aziraphale…”

“If you want to go then fine. I …obviously can’t stop you. But I can’t be part of this. You will have to go without me.”

There was a small part of Aziraphale that hoped this statement would change his mind. That he would say ‘alright, if you’re so insistent, I won’t go. Let’s relax Earth for a while instead, watch the animals get adjusted to their new homes. Maybe we’ll even spot one of those scaly, rope looking animals I helped on. Sound good to you?’ But that small part was quickly silenced when Kokabiel’s expression went back to rebellious determination.

“Fine then. I’ll go on my own.” He spun on his heals and stalked away, pausing only once to look back as if hoping Aziraphale would change his mind. The blond caught his disappointed expression just as he turned away and left the area.

Aziraphale wings sagged low, tips brushing the floor as if he didn’t have the energy to hold them up any longer. He stared at his hand, noting how cold it felt now that Kokabiel wasn’t holding it.

He stood there for a long while, unsure what to do. Every part of his being wanted to follow his friend so they wouldn’t be alone. But that same part wanted nothing to do with what he was currently taking part in. It seemed like two very different wants, but maybe it wasn’t. Maybe Aziraphale could be nearby and just, watch. Keep an eye on Kokabiel.

Aziraphale nodded, taking off quickly in the same direction his friend had disappeared.

It wasn’t long before he saw a large group of angels watching something. He’d never seen that many angels just standing around doing nothing before. Well, not since the announcement about Earth. Aziraphale decided that must be the place and immediately joined the crowd.

As Aziraphale squirmed his way to the front, he could hear a singular voice asking questions. He wasn’t close enough to hear what he was saying but just he could already tell it was Lucifer asking the questions. In the few times he’d met the Archangel, Aziraphale had picked up on his unique way of speaking. He used kind words and bright smiles, sure, but it all superficial to him, like he was using them as a means to an end without actually meaning a word.

It unnerved the younger angel. Just like it was unnerving him now.

When Aziraphale finally got to the front of the group of spectators, he could see another, smaller group just a few feet away. At the front of them was Lucifer as he asked what sounded like, innocent questions to God. Aziraphale knew better. Just like his smile, those questions were nothing more than a means to an end. He was planning something. Something much bigger. And whatever it was, Kokabiel was going to get caught right in the center of it.

Aziraphale could see him among Lucifer’s followers. His long, red hair standing out easily. As if sensing eyes on his back, Kokabiel looked over his shoulder, his gaze locking with Aziraphale’s for several seconds. He saw a flash of hope in his friend’s face. It was gone as soon as Kokabiel realized that Aziraphale hadn’t changed his mind. There was only disappointment left as he turned to face the front once again.

Whatever was being said, didn’t register in Aziraphale’s mind anymore. His only focus was on Kokabiel as he hoped, no, _prayed_, this would turn out alright. That the red head wouldn’t be punished simply for listening to the wrong people and having questions.

He was so focused on Kokabiel that he never noticed the Lucifer’s voice change from innocent questioning to accusatory statements. He didn’t notice the angels around him, shifting nervously at his words, finally picking up on what he already knew. That something was wrong.

What he _did _notice was Kokabiel. Even with his back to him, Aziraphale knew him well enough to see his mood change. He was uneasy now, his posture tense as he looked at the other questioning angels for reassurance.

He got none.

Instead, they started to Fall.

Lucifer was the first to go. The ground just opened up beneath him, a ring of golden fire lighting up his feet before he dropped out of sight. His head had barely disappeared through it before the ground was back and the flames died down.

There was silence now as everyone tried to comprehend what just happened. In that silence, more rings of fire started to appear, dropping Lucifer’s group one by one to follow him.

The silence was gone now, replaced by the desperate yells and screams of those being sent through the ground. Aziraphale didn’t watch them for very long, his gaze turning back to the only one he cared to watch.

Kokabiel looked panicked now, too in shock to do anything but watch the others try, and fail, to escape their own Fall. It wasn’t long before he was the only one left standing in front of the Almighty.

Aziraphale didn’t dare to breath, let alone move, as he watched Kokabiel look up to Her, his eyes wide as if silently pleading to be spared. There was a long, drawn out moment where he thought She had done just that.

But the fire rose reluctantly around him, shattering that small piece of hope. Kokabiel looked away from God then, catching Aziraphale’s gaze before the ground dropped out from underneath him.

Aziraphale was already running.

He refused to let his friend leave him like this. Over something he didn’t even understand. He dropped to his knees at the hole’s edge, the flames not burning him as he tried to grab Kokabiel’s outstretched hand.

Their fingertips brushed.

And then he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Not that the visibly twenty-something angel had a stomach. But it did feel like part of his celestial body was flip-flopping around in his gut. Just not in a good way. [back]

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my [tumblr](https://tblsomestories.tumblr.com/) in you feel like checking it out.


End file.
